Question: Match each expression to its exponential form. Exponent Solution $(3+2)\times5$ $5^3$ $\dfrac{10^2}{2}$ $50$ $5^2$ $125$
Explanation: $(3+2)\times5$ can be simplified to $5\times5$ or $5^2$. $5^3$ means the base of $5$ is being multiplied by itself $3$ times. So, $5^3 = 5\times5\times5$, and $5\times5\times5 = 125$. $\dfrac{10^2}{2}$ can be simplified to $\dfrac{100}{2}$. $\dfrac{100}{2} = 50$ The answer Exponent Simplified form $(3+2)\times5$ $5^2$ $5^3$ $125$ $\dfrac{10^2}{2}$ $50$